


Finding Happiness

by MoonGoddessLee92



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: She was losing her muchness, so she went back only to find that things weren't as she expected them to be... or more specifically a certain hatter. Rated M for language and etc.





	1. Fading

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Alice was fading slowly.

She missed Underland so much, terribly. Her journey to China might have sated her hunger for adventure for now at least partially. But the bad weather and bad luck had forced the entire crew to turn back long before reaching their final destination in China.

Alice found herself back in London before six months had passed. Once more having to suffer the many disapproving glances and glares and the whispers when they thought she wouldn't hear. Her mother was also still dead set on marrying her off, and Alice had endured an endless parade of suitors, none of which were suitable to her liking.

Every last man was proper and rich and dull, no better than Hamish at all. Not to mention that she was still expected to wear her dreadful stockings and corset.

Alice was becoming more pale and distant than before, daydreaming constantly about her friends and her real home, and her dreams were haunted by their faces every night.

Her dear silly Mad Hatter would say that she was losing her muchness again. He would be right. Her free spirit stifled under the gloomy and oppressive boring social expectations here in London. Everything was just so horribly dull. She would find herself sometimes even looking around to see if she might spot a white rabbit with a vest on, or even a bright blue butterfly.

Though neither had shown up in her line of sight just yet. Alice knew though that soon she would lose the rest of her muchness if she didn't go back to Underland.

If she didn't go back to her friends and her dear hatter.

Alice had to go back; she had to get back soon.


	2. Gathering Muchness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

Alice had to go back; she had to get back soon.

__________________________________________________

She gathered up all of her muchness and began to set her affairs to rights. Her father's share of the trading company would, of course, go to Lord Ascot, who accepted it with surprise, and all the money she owned went to her mother, who she truly did love dearly with all of her heart. Regardless of the number of times, she forced her to wear those damn corsets.

It took her another month or so to finish up said affairs. Giving her mother and sister most of her unnecessary items and clothing. That's when odd things started to appear out of the corner of her eyes.

She was catching glimpses of a certain white rabbit in the bushes, then too-wide and faceless grin lurking in the shadows, then a butterfly with wings too bright a shade of blue, Absolem. When she got cornered by them in her bedchamber a fortnight later, she knew that she was very nearly ready to leave in a heartbeat.

"Hello, my old friends!" Alice said cheerfully, but her good mood died when she saw the glum look on their faces. Absolem looked grim, Chessur's grin was forced, and poor nervous McTwisp was very nearly vibrating with nervous energy. "…..What's wrong?"

"You're late Alice!" McTwisp exploded, and for a moment he looked almost like Thackery. "You must come with us, now, or you will be too late!"

His frantic and upset tone only added to the dread coiling in her stomach. "Too late for what?" she gasped.

"Not for what," Absolem sneered, his tone laden with something like disgust. "For who, you stupid girl."

Alice stared in complete horror. Chessur rolled onto his back, grin widening almost maliciously, and purred, "Your dear Mad Hatter, Alice. He's most unwell, you see, and only you can save him."

Her mind went blank with total panic. "Oh—" she gasped. "I...I must write a note…I have to say goodbye…"

"Then hurry, you stupid girl," Absolem spat, and she did. It wasn't a neat letter by any means, blotched and splattered with ink in her haste, but it served its purpose. 'Wonderland is real,' she wrote. 'And now something has come up and I must go back. I love you, but I don't belong here. Don't look for me.'

Slamming the note down on her writing desk, Alice hurried and grabbed her bag she had been keeping ready just in case someone had come for her at some point.

Looking around her old childhood room she sighed, sad but happy.

It was her last and final goodbye.


	3. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

It was her last and final goodbye.

____________________________________

McTwisp nervously checked his watch again and again. "Oh, do hurry!" he yelled loudly, and Alice swallowed hard, and tossed her bag over her shoulder and turned back to the three impatient males.

"Alright," she said shakily. "I'm ready now. Take me back."

McTwisp grabbed her hand, Chessur draped himself over her shoulders, and Absolem settled on her head. "Hurry, quickly now!" the White Rabbit hissed. "Through the Looking Glass!"

"The Looking Glass?" Alice exclaimed in surprise. "I thought we would be going to th—"

"No time!" McTwisp cried, voice shaking with nerves. He tugged her hand hard again, and she stepped hesitantly through the shimmering surface of the glass.

It rippled magically around her like a thick liquid or gel, sucking and dragging at her, until she broke through the clinging surface and stumbled into the blinding whiteness of Mamoreal.

Blinded momentarily from the burst of colors that is Underland, Alice didn't see Mirana, the White Queen right away.

"Alice!" called the White Queen, her dark eyes brightening at the sight of her Champion. She drifted over to Alice and took the hand that McTwisp relinquished, pulling her gently but firmly and with intense speed through the twisting white corridors. Alice stumbled after the monarch with far less grace.

Along the way, Mirana chatted and tittered on about all of the happenings that had gone on while Alice had been gone.

Eventually, they stopped at a door, and Mirana pressed a finger to her dark-painted lips, "He's in here," she murmured softly. "He's in an enchanted sleep, but…he doesn't look like the Hatter you met."

Alice's worry showed on her face. Mirana sighed. "He's been very ill. I don't know much about it, though I know that the Hightopp Clan called it Longing. We've tried all we could to help him. You're the only one who can set this right." Alice swallowed. How could preparing to see her friend be more terrifying than facing down a Jabberwocky?

Oh, that's right. Because he was beside her as she faced down that horrible beast, and now he was the one dying.

She touched the doorknob, gathered her muchness, and pushed it open.


	4. Healing Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

She touched the doorknob, gathered her muchness, and pushed it open.

__________________________________________________________________________

The Hatter was now unrecognizable. Once so colorful, he was now overwhelmingly gray. Even his impossibly brilliant orange hair had gone to a shade like long-dead autumn leaves. His usual clothes in their glorious quirkiness were replaced with the soft silver-white raiment of Marmoreal, only serving to wash his skin out even more.

He was horribly thin, bony and terribly sick-looking. His form was dwarfed in the white bed, dull hair splayed and tangled about his drawn face, one clenched and bandaged fist grasping a handful of fabric like a lifeline.

Tears stung Alice's eyes. "Oh, Tarrant," she whispered, settling on the edge of his bed. "What have I done to you?"

Mirana floated back into the room, holding a small bottle of pale blue liquid. Alice started—she hadn't realized the Queen had left. "The antidote," she explained. "It will undo the sleep he's under and let him awaken." She leaned over the prone Hatter and parted his bluish and grey-tinted lips before carefully tipping the liquid down his throat. He swallowed reflexively, and then let out a tiny, pained whimper as the antidote took hold, dragging him back to unwilling consciousness.

She didn't notice the tears dripping from her eyelashes until they splashed onto Tarrant's face.

His orbs moved feverishly beneath their dark-stained lids before fluttering open, and her heart gave a pang at the dull gray. But as she watched and his unevenly dilated pupils focused, they gained a bit more of the bright green she loved.

"Are ye really 'ere Ahlice?" he questioned tremulously. His voice sounded awful as well, a raw and broken half-whisper. "Is it…. Is it really ye lass?"

Her chest wrenched in pain at the utter hopelessness in his tone. "Yes," she answered, putting as much love as she can into her tone, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Your naw anotha…dream?" he whispered and ghosted his fingers over her face.

She struggled to smile. "No," she stated, putting as much conviction as possible into those words. "I swear that it's really me and I'm really here."

She wasn't expecting him to grab her like he did, holding her in a tight embrace with all the strength in his wasted arms, sobbing like a relieved child.

She certainly didn't mind, though, and wrapped her own arms around his fragile body, supporting his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck, rubbing his back, and soon she was sobbing as well.

It seemed like her fingers hit every bump and every rib. It lasted quite a while for his tears to run out, but these were healing tears and she didn't begrudge him for crying.


	5. Sleep Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

It seemed like her fingers hit every bump and every rib. It lasted quite a while for his tears to run out, but these were healing tears and she didn't begrudge him for crying.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She couldn't help but burst out laughing as he pressed his face to her curls and murmured, shaky but sounding like himself again slightly, "You're terribly late, you know…naughty." This was her beloved Hatter, surfacing from under the pain and exhaustion, and she pressed her forehead against his gently.

Their eyes met and she found herself lost in those still somewhat dull green eyes. If only they could stay like this forever. She just wanted to stare into his eyes until the walls crumbled around them. These eyes were where she was safe.

"Ahlice," whispered the Hatter. The way his voice caressed her name made her tremble.

"Hatter," she whispered back. She noticed that his hand twitched slightly, but then he reached up and cradled her face in his hand. She closed her eyes, letting herself go in his soft touch.

Slowly, Tarrant pulled her closer to him on the bed. She could feel their bodies touching. His hands on her face were rough with calluses, but his touch was gentle and soft. His thumb traced little circles on her cheeks. He let go of her hand and placed his other hand on her lower back, pulling her even closer.

"I love you," he whispered. Alice opened her eyes once more. The way he said it… he was so passionate. It made her stomach flutter and her heart race.

The Hatter leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Then they were kissing as they'd never kissed before. It was slow and passionate and filled with fire. She pulled him tightly against her. She could feel his heartbeat in time with hers. It was beautiful… and a little but very much mad.

After what could have been forever, or perhaps just a few moments, the two broke apart. She stared at Tarrant's eyes, which had darkened just slightly. "Perhaps this is all a little mad," she whispered softly. "I love you too Tarrant."

He smiled and kissed her once again.

Breaking from the kiss Alice looked into his bright green eyes. Then closed her eyes while leaning in and resting her forehead against his shoulder. Tarrant held her tight not wanting to let her go.

"Say my name again lass, please," Tarrant whispered longingly. Chuckling Alice tucked her head under his chin, "Tarrant."

Tilting her head back up towards his, he kissed her lips again softly feeling light electric-like shocks alight between them.

"I'm here to stay for good… I came back for you… I…I really do love you Tarrant… "she blushed and hid her face against his shoulder.

Feeling overwhelmingly loved and happy Tarrant smiled down at Alice and grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb and made her look at him in the eye. "Aye love ye too Ahlice… with all my heart aye do, I'm glad you're back."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers and chuckled a little when she shivered slightly. He yawned a little and laid back down on the bed. "Are you still tired from that enchanted sleep potion Tarrant?" Alice asked concerned.

Laughing slightly Tarrant grabbed one of her hands and brought her to lie down beside him and she shyly laid her head on his chest blushing bright red.

"Nae, Aye jus wanted ta lie down and enjoy my time wit' ye." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

Smiling Alice relaxed into Tarrant and looked up at him and despite the gauntness and paleness, his eyes had become an even more brilliant green, and his lips parted in that sweet gap-toothed grin she loved.

"Sleep well, Tarrant. I'll still be here when you wake." Resting against him she closed her eyes and enjoyed the returning heat from his body.

"Aye love ye lass, sleep well," Tarrant kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Alice and fell into a restful slumber.


	6. A Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

"Aye love ye lass, sleep well," Tarrant kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Alice and fell into a restful slumber.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tarrant woke slowly from his slumber, moving his hands a bit he smiled opening his eyes staring lovingly at his Alice. The love of his life and soul lying in their bed with him.

It had been a year since she had come back to save him. And save him she had. It had been severely stressful for the first few months.

His sickness was as Mirana had called it Longing, it occurred in the Hightopp Clan. Once one of them met their soulmate was when the sickness could occur. Though only if their soulmate was far away and out of reach.

He was still a bit thin but with the way Alice was feeding him, he would surely gain the rest of the weight he lost back in no time.

Leaning his head down a little he kissed her forehead and ran his hand up and down her back in soothing circles.

Quirking a smirk as she started to wiggle and waking up he leaned back a little and chuckled as she looked up at him with her hair a curly mess.

Tarrant leaned in and kissed her passionately running his hands through her hair. Pulling apart after a few moments, Alice shook her head.

"That is definitely one way to wake up love." She said while sitting up and staring down at him with a blush across her cheeks from their kiss.

"Well, one can only be too enthusiastic Ahlice." Grinning ear to ear he wrapped his arms around her bringing her to lay on top of him.

Squeaking a little Alice blushed even more and laughed while staring into his giggling green eyes. "Love we both know for a fact that there is no such thing as too enthusiastic when it comes to both of us." Shaking her head as she props herself up a bit on her arms against his chest.

"Now do you think we should let you get too enthusiastic to have to rush the wedding to be scheduled to an earlier date?" Alice asked teasingly and kissed his nose as he went bright red and his eyes turning a bright shade of gold.

"Nae lass with as great o' an idea I think, we should wa..wait." Blushing brightly still he sits up and wraps his arms around her as she falls into his lap.

Giggling at him she rested her head against his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Well, our current and previous position suggests otherwise love." Biting the outer shell of his ear teasing him.

Giggling she sits back a bit on his lap and watches as his eyes take on a dark green as they glaze over a little from just the slightest hint of lust.

"You are playin' with fire lass, do nae rush. " Tarrant husked against her ear and nibbled down from her ear to her shoulder.

Biting her lip she blushes red and shakes her head.. "You are a tease love and you're right, do nae rush.." Laughing happily she escapes from his lap.

Shaking his head he watches her smiling as she walks out of the bedroom and hears her walk downstairs.


	7. What A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

Shaking his head he watches her smiling as she walks out of the bedroom and hears her walk downstairs

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting out of bed he grabs his hat and sighs chuckling. "She will be the death of me." A light shade of red dusted his cheeks as he walked downstairs and caught Alice in the kitchen dancing around making breakfast.

"You know it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to move the wedding up..." He watched her as she stopped dancing and turned towards him with a quirked eyebrow.

Grinning he walks up to her and picks her up into a hug. "We don't have ta dear, I was simply givin' a suggestion."

Tilting her head she looks up at the ceiling pretending to ponder the thought. "Well as grand as that sounds love you do remember that today is your birthday right?"

Eyes widening in shock his mouth hanging open. He walks over to a chair and sits promptly staring at her in stunned silence.

"Love are you ok?" Alice asked walking up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Shaking his head he looks up at her and quirks an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's my birthday dear? I mean it could be anyone's birthday… You could have mixed it up. I mean birthdays take a cake and other treats. Tea, crumpets, hats, music, friends.." Suddenly he was cut off as Alice kissed him senseless and giggled as she pulled away.

Eyes still wide he blinked his eyes and looked at the table blushing so. "I'm fine love... certainly fine... um yes. Is it really my birthday?" He looked back to her with curiosity written all over his face.

Falling in love all over again with him she simply leans down and kisses him again. "Yes love it is your birthday.. we are supposed to have tea and treats with everyone. Then have the rest of the day to do as you wish."

Walking back to the stove she shook her head as she plated the food and set a plate in front of him and her place on the table.

"Now eat up love we have a fun day ahead of us," Alice said as she began to eat her food.

"I can agree with that lovely." Smiling he ate his food as his thoughts began to wander on their own accord.

'Well, we could always go walk through the forest after tea with everyone. Maybe go swimming. Or maybe just come back home and cuddle in bed for the rest of the day..' His thoughts began to stray away from him a little. 'Hm, nice breezes would be nice in the forest… or even seeing Alice in her swimsuit. Or any activity in bed..' Eyes widening a bit he shakes his head coming to his senses and hides his face as he finishes his food.

Alice noticing him being a tad off reaches over and moves his hair from his face. "Love what's on your mind?"

Tarrant looks at her and smiles. "Truly the only thing on my mind is you love."

Blushing she gathers the dishes and washes them. Tarrant chuckling to himself gets up to help her.

"Today could be rather exciting and entertaining dear one." He whispered in her ear as he took a plate from her and put it in the cupboard.

Turning to face him she looked up at him in exasperation. "Tarrant Hightopp no more teasing you silly man. Maybe I will talk to Mirana about moving the wedding up since you can't seem to wait.."

Chuckling he leans down and kisses her softly. "I don't care if we wait longer or shorter as long as I have you Ahlice... I jus' been gettin' a tad impatient is all, I want ye al' ta myself love."

"And I the same for you Tarrant, you just have to wait a little longer. It's only three months away." Resting her head against his chest she wraps her arms around him smiling.

"I love you, Tarrant." She whispered as she kissed the side of his neck lightly.

"And I love ye Ahlice, forever." He kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style and went to relax on their couch to wait for the afternoon.

And Tarrant could tell you it turned into quite a funfilled and exasperating birthday for him.

What a day indeed.


	8. Shenanigans Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

And Tarrant could tell you it turned into quite a funfilled and exasperating birthday for him.

What a day indeed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice was frustrated beyond belief at the moment. She loved Tarrant dearly but he seemed to be impossible right now.

Between the teasing, touching, and pranks. He seemed to get worse as their wedding grew closer. Alice herself was anxious and wanted it all to be done soon.

She already had her dress made and it fit perfectly. The decorations, location, and everything else for the wedding were all handled by Mirana. Though only because she had begged Alice to let her plan the wedding.

It appeared that Underland had not had a grand wedding happen in a very long time.

Sighing Alice looked out the window in the kitchen and caught Tarrant staring at her from outside. She could see a twinkle in his at the moment bright green eyes and she gulped.

Sometimes she became worried about what shenanigans he would do next. Especially where it concerned her. Though just from his eye color she could tell she was out of harm's way for now.

She liked joining in on the silly activities from time to time. But he had been pranking her more and more often as of lately.

Over the last two months since his birthday, his surprises kept getting more creative, restricting, and odd.

She had been tied to the bed for a whole day once. Another time he had tricked her into walking in the forest and got her covered in a huge amount of multi-colored feathers.

That little experience then had Tarrant making her hats and clothing, all of which had something to do with feathers.

Finally finishing the dishes, Alice wiped her hands off and walked from the kitchen to her study.

She helped Mirana out as an advisor. Mirana tended to send paperwork to her at home. Seeming since Alice preferred living in Tarrant's old family home than the white palace.

Hours passed as she finished her work. Once she put down her ink pen and papers she organized everything and sighed.

Alice stretched back against her seat and felt her hands hit a chest.

She hadn't anticipated Tarrant bothering her in her study. He tended to stay out of the room since all the paperwork was of importance.

Looking up Alice couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of Tarrant. The silly hatter was covered in bright paints all over. Including his face and hair.

Seeing the mischevious glint in his eyes, she slowly brought her arms back down and smirked at him.

"I don't think so, love. You aren't getting me this time." Alice said sweetly while reaching for a pouch on her desk.

Quickly so he wouldn't catch her, she opened the pouch. Standing up immediately, Alice turned and tossed the whole bag of different glitters on him.

Tossing the bag quickly Alice ran from the room as she heard him sputtering.

"I definitely owe Thackery for getting him covered in the paint," Alice mumbled to herself as she got outside and into the forest.

Alice had convinced Thackery earlier this morning to "randomly" start throwing paint at Tarrant. It was her payback to him for all the pranks so far.

She knew she didn't have long now. Already she could hear him running after her.

Hearing him calling her name and promising revenge for her being naughty.

She giggled to herself and hid in her newly discovered hiding spot inside a hollow tree.

Now here was to her hope that she could out wait him for the next couple hours. Though Alice doubted she would last much past an hour.

Tarrant had an innate sense of always finding her.


	9. Shenanigans Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

She giggled to herself and hid in her newly discovered hiding spot inside a hollow tree.

Now here was to her hope that she could out wait him for the next couple hours. Though Alice doubted she would last much past an hour.

Tarrant had an innate sense of always finding her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holding her breath as he raced by she didn't dare to breathe for at least a minute.

Wanting to make sure he wasn't anywhere nearby she clutched her chest as she waited for Chess to show up.

He was supposed to make sure Tarrant was far enough ahead of her so that she could run off and take refuge in the house.

One thing she knew for sure he wouldn't want to ruin her wedding dress. So she planned to hide out in the spare room that held her wedding day items.

Hearing someone snicker Alice looked behind her and smiled at Chess.

"He's all the over by those annoying talking flowers. You have plenty of time. Though I'd hurry. That man has the nose of a bloodhound sometimes." Chess said while laughing as he disappeared.

Running off Alice didn't dare look behind her as she heard branches and leaves crunching.

She could tell Tarrant was racing back to the house. It was clear he figured out that she had headed right back.

Alice huffed as she got to the front door and squeaked as she saw the sun reflecting off of the glitter covering him not far off.

Quickly Alice flung their door open and ran through the living room. Grabbing the door handle she jumped into the room as she heard the front door swing open.

Closing the door she slid to the floor and huffed as she caught her breath.

Hearing Tarrant running upstairs she smiled to herself. "If I had gone upstairs I would have been a goner for sure."

Suddenly Alice heard knocking on the door she was leaning against.

"Ahlice dear, you are very naughty. I wondered why Thackery was so excited to be throwing paint around. But he only aimed for me."

Alice laughed and leaned her head back against the door. "Well love, I'd say it was time for me to return some of the pranks that you've done to me. It's all in good fun."

On the other side of the door, Tarrant leaned his head against the door and smiled. He was glad she had hidden in the only room he wouldn't enter for now.

Otherwise, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to wait until they were married.

He opened his golden-hued eyes and chuckled. "Now Ahlice, tis all in good fun. But I can nae say that I'll be patient much longer."

Alice shivered to hear the deepening of his voice as it was laced with need and desire.

"Soon love, we don't have much longer," Alice said as she stood up and barely opened the door to stare at him,

Blushing at his intense stare she looked him over and covered her mouth with one hand.

She tried holding back the urge to laugh. He looked like quite the spectacle.

With the lights reflecting off of the glitter he looked like some strange bird that hadn't been found in Underland yet.

"I love you Tarrant, but maybe you should go get cleaned up before that paint dries too much," Alice said while closing the door again and walking over to the spare bed and laid down.

"Nae love, I think I'll just wait for you to come out. I'd much rather get washed up with you." Tarrant muttered as he walked away from the door. Knowing he had her attention he walked into the living room and headed up to the bathroom.

He was sure she would come out, out of curiosity. He would catch her then and have fun repaying her for the paint and glitter.

Alice shook her head while still laying down. She'd give him a few hours before she came out. She didn't plan on having any of the paint or glitter get on her.

A couple of hours came to pass as Alice went in and out of almost falling asleep when she heard Tarrant sigh and start to move around the house.

Then she heard him walk upstairs and a door close.

Smiling she turned onto her side as she heard him shortly after turning the shower on.

Closing her eyes she was lulled to sleep as she heard him singing. The man could sing her to the point of taking her close off if he actually tried to.

Sighing happily she fell deeper into sleep as his soft lilting baritone worked its way through the house.


	10. Pleasantly Frustrated Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

Smiling she turned onto her side as she heard him shortly after turning the shower on.

Closing her eyes she was lulled to sleep as she heard him singing. The man could sing her to the point of taking her close off if he actually tried to.

Sighing happily she fell deeper into sleep as his soft lilting baritone worked its way through the house.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't like he was aggravated, it was more like pleasantly frustrated. Though that might not make much sense to some people and yet make complete sense to others.

Tarrant shook his head while giggling at his rambling thoughts. Grinning he focused back on the task at hand. Making sure to be utterly delicate and careful with his work. Not that he didn't work that way with everything he created. But this one was much more special, it was a wedding gift for his Alice.

After she had gotten him with the paint and glitter he had decided to make her something for their wedding night. Though he didn't start on it until after he had dealt with Thackery. The traitorous rabbit deserved all pies that had been thrown at him. Along with the added effect of multicolored bird feathers.

He was making her a sheer nightgown, though he was sure normally they were made with white silks and such. Tarrant wanted hers to be, well just like her. To him, she is nothing but lively, colorful, free-spirited, and astonishing.

Which was why he was working with multiple silky fabrics that were a rather diverse variety of colors. Humming to himself as he continued to work. He didn't notice the day passing by. He almost didn't hear the knock that came on the door to his workroom.

Panicking slightly he hid the nightgown under some unused fabrics and half-finished projects. Turning quickly his eyes flashed yellow in surprise and worry. He could only hope she hadn't seen anything or get too curious.


	11. Pleasantly Frustrated Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

Panicking slightly he hid the nightgown under some unused fabrics and half-finished projects. Turning quickly his eyes flashed yellow in surprise and worry. He could only hope she hadn't seen anything or get too curious.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at him, "Tarrant, you've been in here all day. Come have supper with me, please?" she said while walking up to him and frowned a little seeing the worry in his eyes. "What's wrong love?"

Tarrant gulped and shook his head quickly as Alice stood mere inches away from him. He quickly took off all the thimbles, apron, and other items he had been working with.

"Nae Alice, nothin' is wrong love. You just surprised me is all," He said while cupping her cheek with his hand and giving her a chaste kiss. "You said somethin' about supper."

Alice nodded her head while laughing again and went to turn around towards the door. When she saw a flash of colors she paused. Getting curious, as she usually does, she went to move around Tarrant.

"What are you working on?" She asked as she was about to touch the bit of multicolored cloth that was showing.

Thinking quickly Tarrant whipped around and turned Alice towards him again. Leaning down he captured her lips in a searing and passion-filled kiss.

Alice jerked in surprise before her hands found their way into his crazy array of reddish-orange hair. Tarrant shivered as she started to kiss him back with increasing fervor.

Groaning he backed her into the wall next to the door. Picking her up he couldn't help but chuckle as she squeaked in surprise. Tarrant recaptured her lips and moaned as he let his hands run along her sides and back. Getting more courageous he cupped her left breast and moan as Alice pressed herself against him more. "Love ya are going ta be the death of me."


	12. Pleasantly Frustrated Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

Groaning he backed her into the wall next to the door. Picking her up he couldn't help but chuckle as she squeaked in surprise. Tarrant recaptured her lips and moaned as he let his hands run along her sides and back. Getting more courageous he cupped her left breast and moan as Alice pressed herself against him more. "Love ya are going ta be the death of me."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice laughed a little as she felt his hands grasp her on the bottom of her thighs. Tarrant smirked as he had her wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned in and left light feathery kisses along her neck. Sighing he knew he had to stop soon otherwise he'd be having to move their wedding to tomorrow. If it were up to him he'd gladly be pinning her down to one of the tables. Bringing her to the brink of complete bliss over and over again. But he knew he had to wait, their wedding was less than two months away. Though he knew his patience would be tested too often.

He claimed her lips again but only in a soft chaste kiss. Just enough to help them both calm down. Alice sighed in happiness and shook her head at the silly man that she loved. Staring into his eyes she blushed bright red at the dark golden tint to them. Looking closer it seemed as if black was rimmed around the edges making his eyes seem all that more alluring. She felt him grasp her legs a bit tighter and bit her lip while staring into his eyes again

"Naw Alice, What is for suppa'?" Tarrant asked huskily as he walked out of his workroom with Alice still wrapped around him. Alice couldn't help but giggle as he slammed the door shut behind them with his foot.

Feeling bold she leaned up a little and whispered in his ear, "I know something that might be tasty but it doesn't involve food love." Teasing him she nips his ear and can't help but squeak as his grip tightens.

"I'd gladly have you for suppa, Alice. Actually all day perhaps but that'll have ta wait for now," Tarrant muttered his voice husky and strained. Blushing Alice rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Of all the times she wished Tarrant would let passion take hold of him and just take her. But she knew he was at least trying to do one proper thing for her. She just didn't know how much longer she could take it herself.


	13. Damn Thackery Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

"I'd gladly have you for suppa, Alice. Actually all day perhaps but that'll have ta wait for now," Tarrant muttered his voice husky and strained. Blushing Alice rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Of all the times she wished Tarrant would let passion take hold of him and just take her. But she knew he was at least trying to do one proper thing for her. She just didn't know how much longer she could take it herself.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh... He was going to be in trouble for sure. No matter that everyone knows that he is mad! He had been told to stay out of the spare room at Tarrant and Alice's house.

Thackery really did try to stay out of there for so long. But when he noticed the twinkling lights coming from under the door his curiosity won over.

He had been mesmerized as soon as he saw the dress. Though it was mostly the way the jewels that decorated the dress.

Thackery fought with himself for mere minutes before he couldn't fight the urge to touch the jewels. Sadly soon after he started to take them off.

An hour later Thackery came to his senses and gasped in horror. Alice would be beyond angry with him!

Her dress was in tatters and strips along the floor, shelves, and bed. All of the jewels were on the floor all around him.

Getting up he tried to sneak out before either of his dear friends noticed him. He had originally come over to invite them for tea.

Thackery almost made it to the front door before he heard quick footsteps behind him.


	14. Damn Thackery Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

Thackery almost made it to the front door before he heard quick footsteps behind him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thackery, my dear friend. Care to explain why the spare room's door is open and my wedding dress is destroyed?" Alice asked with her arms crossed and a pensive look crossing her face.

Gulping Thackery turned to face Alice and face his fate. "I'm so sorry Alice! I couldn't help it. I saw shiny lights under the door. I tried not to I swear."

Sighing Alice couldn't seem to stay angry with the half-mad hare. But even though he was on the floor begging her to forgive him. It still didn't fix the fact that she now had no wedding dress.

As she was about to say something she heard two gasps from behind her. Turning she saw Tarrant and Mirana looking into the spare room. She winced a little as Tarrant's eyes turned orange and zeroed in on Thackery.

"Ye bloody mad rabbit! Wha' have ye don' ta Ahlice's dress?" Tarrant yelled as he made his way to Thackery. Alice moved in the way slightly to at least save her friend just a little.

Alice blocked Tarrant's path and reached up, grabbed his coat and jerked him down. Claiming his lips in a quick kiss. She shoed Thackery out of the house and couldn't help but smile.

As she heard Mirana leave with a laugh and Tarrant growled in the back of his throat. Alice grinned as he stepped away from her and shook his head.

He turned his head to look at her and smirked, "I'll be back in a bit ma dear. I hav' a hare to catch." She couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine hearing his brogue accent coming through still.

As Tarrant left the house Alice couldn't help but laugh. It was never dull in Underland, not even on a relaxing day.


	15. Damn Thackery Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
> 
> Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Lee

Last time:

As Tarrant left the house Alice couldn't help but laugh. It was never dull in Underland, not even on a relaxing day.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Closing the door she sighed and went into the spare room to start cleaning up the scraps of the dress. Not taking very long she put it all in a box and sat it in Tarrant's workshop.

She figured he could use it to make something. Going upstairs she laid down in bed and closed her eyes. Alice figured she would try to take a nap for now.

She knew she'd be getting in trouble herself after Tarrant came back from dealing with Thackery. She felt a little sorry for her poor friend, but only a little.

Tarrant wouldn't harm him but she knew the next time she saw Thackery he'd be saying sorry to her too many times.

Hours later Tarrant walked back into his home and looked around for her. Not seeing Alice he checked everywhere downstairs.

It was her turn to get in trouble for letting the troublesome hare get away from him. Heading upstairs he checked the bathrooms and other rooms before going to their room.

Walking in he smiled softly shaking his head as all the tension left his body. His Alice looked so at peace at the moment. And he couldn't bring himself to be mad enough to wake her.

Sighing he grinned and laid down in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He truly felt blessed that she was even here at all. Closing his eyes he tightened his hold on her before joining her in sleep with a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
